mai_otome_himefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pat141elite/Street Fighter X Mai-HiME/HiME Techniques/Special Attacks
Lists of techniques of the four of the twelve HiMEs in the fanmade crossover story Street Fighter X Mai-HiME. I will start with their Childs' default attacks seen in the anime, and their acquired attacks from Street Fighter characters. This will be seperate from Ultra Combos, and here will be focused on Special Attacks. The four HiMEs gaining the attacks from Street Fighter characters references from those seen in the Mega Man X games, whereas Zero gains a different attacks after defeating a boss character. The Child's default attacks seen in the anime are considered Super Combos, while they differ from Ultra Combos where the four HiMEs will gain Ultras after encountering Street Fighter characters along with these following special attacks. Natsuki Default Attacks to be learned *'Hadoken' (波動拳, "Surge Fist" or "Wave Motion Fist") Ryu - Natsuki launches a surging energy wave from her palms that results in a punching force traveling through the air in the opponent's direction. The user will usually be immobilized for a short time after performing this move, leaving them vulnerable to counterattack. The Hadoken is one of Nao Yuuki's weaknesses, the others being Sonic Boom, Yoga Fire, and Soul Spark **''EX Special'': Natsuki's EX Hadoken can freeze on contact and doubles the damage. **'Zanku Hadoken' (斬空波動拳, "Air Slashing Surge Fist") Akuma - Natsuki can fire Hadokens in midair using her Elements rather than her hand. This is Akira Okuzaki's weakness *'Shoryuken' (昇龍拳, "Rising Dragon Fist") Ryu - Natsuki surrounds her fist with ice (or an icy aura) and proceeds to perform a powerful uppercut thrown skywards at the opponent. It also freezes airborne opponents on contact. *'Tatsumaki Senpukyaku' (竜巻旋風脚, "Tornado Whirlwind Leg") Ryu - Natsuki jumps and, while in the air, performs a pirouette kick attack that hits the opponents 1~3 times. **''EX Special'': Shippu Jinraikyaku (疾風迅雷脚, "Hurricane Thunderclap Leg") - Natsuki moves forward and delivers a low roundhouse kick, two high ones, and another low one, and follows up with a knee hit. She then launches into a vertical Tatsumaki if his knee hit succeeds. If Natsuki equips with the Battle Suit, the Tatsumaki takes on electrical effects, a reference to the move's Japanese name. **'Tatsumaki Zankukyaku' (竜巻斬空波脚, "Tornado Air Slashing Leg") Akuma - If Natsuki wears the Crimson Viper-style Battle Suit, her Tatsumaki takes on lightning-elemental effects. *'Hozanto '(崩山斗,'' "''Landslide Blow") Guy - Natsuki does a quick roll forward and violently jabs an elbow forward *'Jodan Sokuto Geri' (上段足刀蹴り, "Upper-Leg Sword Kick") Ryu - Natsuki steps forwards and proceeds to flip her legs and kick the opponent with greater force. *'Nishokyaku' (二翔脚, "Twin Soaring Kicks") Yun - Natsuki performs a jumping high kick twice in succession while moving at an upward-forward angle. *'Tetsuzanko' (kanji: 鉄山靠, mandarin: 鐵山靠 - tie shan kao, lit., "Iron Mountain Leaning") Yun - Natsuki does a crouching turn-step forward and charges the opponent with back of her shoulder. *'Tourouzan' (螳螂斬, "Praying Mantis Slash") Yang - Natsuki performs three forward-stepping open-palm slashes in quick succession. *'Tenmakujinkyaku' (天魔空刃脚, "Evil Spirit Air Blade Leg") Ryu/Gouken - Natsuki leaps and lands a diving kick at the opponent. *'Rising Rage Flash' Remy - Natsuki performs a backflip, kicking her opponent with both legs harshly as she does. **''EX Special'': The EX Version of this move takes form of Charlie's Flash Kick from the Street Fighter Alpha series, whereas Natsuki turns to face away from the opponent and performs an overhead kick with one leg before finishing it off with another overhead kick from the other leg, all while somersaulting. *'Ashura Senku' (阿修羅閃空, "Flashing Sky of Asura") Ryu - Natsuki widens her stance, glows red, then lifts one knee and "glides" along the ground to another location with her eyes aglow. She cannot be hit while gliding, essentially making the move a teleport. *'Hyakkishu' (百鬼襲, Hundred Devil Attacks) Gouken - Natsuki leaps forward, high into the air, and will follow up with different actions as it follows; **''Hyakki Gozan'' - Natsuki will do a slide kick that trips the opponent. **''Hyakki Gojin'' - Natsuki will land a diving kick at the opponent similar to the Tenmakujinkyaku. **''Hyakki Gosei'' - Natsuki will grab and flip over them, landing on her feet behind them, and then throwing them by the waist over her head and down into the ground. *'Soul Throw' Rose - Natsuki jumps up, sparkling with Soul Power, and grabs an airborne opponent, what happens next depends on these followups; **''If an enemy is above Natsuki'' - She simply throws the airborne opponent down violently. **'Kaiten Izuna Otoshi' (回転イズナ落とし, "Rolling Izuna Drop") Guy - If Natsuki is behind her airborne opponent, she grabs heropponent (if close enough) and flips both of them upside-down, falling and driving her opponent head-first into the ground. **''EX Special'': Spinning Piledriver Zangief - Natsuki grabs her opponent and holds them upside down by the waist, then leaps into the air in a sitting position with the opponent's head between her legs. Spinning rapidly, Natsuki then slams the opponent headfirst into the ground for massive damage. via Duran *'Silver Cartridge' - After Duran loads the Silver Cartridge, what comes out from it are barrage of icicles. **''EX Super Combo:'' The EX Special takes form of a hailstorm of large icicles. *'Chrome Cartridge '- After Duran loads the Chrome Cartridge, this is a explosive round. **''EX Super Combo:'' The EX Special takes form of a large Shakunetsu Hadoken used by Ryu. *'Flash Cartridge' - After Duran loads the Flash Cartridge, what comes out from it is a blinding light. **''EX Super Combo:'' Aura Soul Spark Rose - The EX Flash Cartridge takes form of Rose's Aura Soul Spark. *'Kaihou' (快跑, "Dash") Yang - The attack is simply a rapid forward dash: Duran disappears in a blur, and reappears some distance forward. *'Genei Jin' (幻影陣, "Illusion Burst Team") Yun - Duran briefly pauses to gather its ki in a flash. While the technique is active, blue afterimages of Duran follow behind it and echo everything it does split-seconds later, but they do not hit the opponent; it lasts for 50 seconds. Focus Attack: Axle Spin Knuckle Cammy - Natsuki approaches her opponent by hopping into the air and spinning her back around to the opponent before whipping her fist a full 360°. It crumples the opponent upon hit. The attack itself can be cancelled by dashing. This also applies to EX Focus Attack; the latter is known as a Focus Attack Dash Cancel (commonly abbreviated to FADC), or simply a Focus Cancel. In some cases, Focus Canceling is a relatively high-level tactic which allows Natsuki to string together large combos (i.e., Ultra Combos). For example, Natsuki could cancel her Shoryuken with a Focus Attack, dash cancel the Focus Attack, and continue performing attacks while the opponent is still in the air from the Shoryuken, like following up with the Shinku Hadoken, Messatsu-Gohado, and/or her trademark Silver Cartridge from Duran. Mai via Kagutsuchi Super Combo Attacks to be learned from Street Fighter characters *'Yoga Fire' Dhalsim - This replaces Kagutuschi's original Fireball Super Combo. Kagutsuchi spits out a large fireball that travels more faster than it's Super Combo and burns the opponent on contact. This Yoga Fire is more larger than Dhalsim's original move, and it does not fizz out. *'Yoga Teleport 'Dhalsim - Kagutsuchi can teleport to different locations. *'Galactic Tornado' Rufus - Kagutsuchi straightens its body, and spins like a top that sucks the opponent toward it, and ends slashing the opponent with its claw. Attacks to be learned *'Shoryuken' (昇龍拳, "Rising Dragon Fist") Ken - Mai's fists ignites in flames and uppercuts her target with it. The opponent is immolated in flames once it touches. *'Thunder Knuckle' Viper - One or both of Mai's fists becomes surrounded by electricity and it punches the opponent with one of them. *'Burning Kick' Viper - Mai jumps slightly and swings her leg in a wide-arced flaming kick. The flames come from her Element. *'Seismic Hammer' Viper - The Elements within Mai's arms will spin, then Mai violently slams her fist on the ground that generates an explosion that hits at some point in front of her. *'Tiger Shot' Sagat - Mai can shoot a "c-shaped" ki on the opponent by either standing or crouching. Mikoto Default (via Miroku) Attacks to be learned *'Kikoken' (気功拳 or "Spirit Energy Fist") Chun-Li - Mikoto shoots a small energy ball at an opponent that causes small damage. It fizzles out after a certain distance. *'Criminal Upper' Cody - Mikoto draws out a pair of boxing gloves, then turns quickly and throws an uppercut, which creates a white tornado. *'Jet Upper' Dudley - Mikoto draws out a pair of boxing gloves, and throws her left hand straight up and leaps fist-first into the air while saying "Uppercut!", much like Ryu and Ken's Shoryuken. *'Machine Gun Upper 'Jay - Mikoto draws out a pair of boxing gloves, and performs some uppercuts of extremely flurry of punches. *'Dash Straight'/'Upper' Jack; originally from Balrog - Mikoto draws out a pair of boxing gloves, and proceeds to dash and perform either a straight punch or uppercut. *'Short Swing Blow' Dudley - Mikoto draws out a pair of boxing gloves, draws back, and just as suddenly steps forward again by delivering three punches in one (in sequence: uppercut, straight, and hook). *'Double Rolling Sobat' Jay - Mikoto hops forward with one foot while delivering a roundhouse kick with the other, then landing with that foot while delivering a backward-facing kick with the first. *'Jaguar Kick 'Adon - Mikoto axe kicks the opponent in a somersaulting fashion. The kick causes a slashing shockwave to form along the arc her kicking foot follows. Shizuru *'Sonic Boom' Guile - Shizuru throws a crescent-shaped wave of energy with a quick double-arm motion. Category:Blog posts